Cocaine abuse is now polydrug abuse, with cocaine-opiate use becoming a major problem. During the next five years, the focus will be on evaluating cocaine self-administration in opiate dependent people, both before and after they have received their daily maintenance dose, with the goal of evaluating potential new treatment medications as they appear. A second focus of this research will be on cocaine self-administration in combination with ethanol in people who report heavy ethanol use.